Spiderheart
Nina Smith is the Operations Manager of Webcorps, in charge of hands-on investigation. She has recently returned from a year-long sabbatical following the death of Webcorps CEO Miguel Legar. Spiderheart is a new member of the spider set, often seen about town with her junior partner Webra. Background Nina Smith was born withing the fold of the Spider Society, the child of a Hunter Bloodline. Ezekiel Sims chose her as a possible replacement, grooming her and encouraging her to learn what she would need to be a great Hunter. When Miguel Legar took over as Mage, he assisted in training, helping her learn teamwork with a Mage. She fell in love with him and thought he loved her too, which is why she was so upset when he refused to bond her to the Spirit of the Hunter when Ezekiel died. She accepted working with a partner, Ted Mankowski, through it riled her being made to work with someone with such a cavalier attitude towards rules. For a full year she waited, then suddenly a complete novice, a mere child, was granted the Spirit of the Hunter. She was angry, but her discipline and her by the book attitude forced her to accept the fact that the Hunter is second in commnd after the Mage. The new hunter proved adept, even manifesting a power not seen before. The Wasps were denied a chance to create their own hunter, and also prevented from allying with the Chinese Triads and Central American drug lords. Things were going moderately well. Word reached Webcorps that the Wasps had found a Wasp Totem, someone with an innate link to the greater Totems much the same as what (Ezekiel claimed) Spider-man has to the Spider-Totems. Using this totem, they planned to finish their ceremony to create a Wasp-Hunter. The team attacked the Wasp ceremony, but were too late to stop it. At the last moment, AFTER Miguel had taken a mortal wound, Nina found herself suddenly gifted with the Spirit of the Hunter. She defeated the Wasp, and Miguel explained with his final breaths that if he had given the Spirit of the Hunter to Nina directly, they would both have died, he had foreseen it in a vision, and that he loved her and did not want her to die too. With that, he died and she lost the balancing force of the Mage. She believed Webcorps would fail without Miguel, and that the former Hunter was ultimately responsible for his death. She became obsessed with punishing the former Hunter, and set out to increase her skills to become the arch-enemy of the other. Nearly a year passed when she found herself drawn to Fort Greene Park. When she arrived, a young African-American woman was being attacked by wasp thugs. Nina handily defeated the thugs, then the girl greeted her with ceremonial words, "The Spider, it is the most ancient of Hunters. Nine Hundred and Ten years ago, we pledged our blood in the night. May we govern over darkness, the peace of the world our black hands protect. One hand is the Hunter. The other hand, the Mage." Nina had never expected to hear those words again, the Mantra of the Spider Society, but she responded, feeling a calmness and sense of focus she had long lacked, "Bound are the Hunter and the Mage, the Hunter gifts with power, the Mage gifts with control. Who are you?" The girl replied, "I am Nancy Andrews, now Mage of the Spider Society. Greetings Hunter...man I am glad that ritual actually worked. Ted warned me the Wasps would notice it and try to stop it, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown when you did." Suddenly, balance and purpose were restored to Nina's life. She has returned to her place as head of operations for Webcorps, and Hunter of the Spider Society. Also she has something new, a new Mage to guide and protect. Just possibly, this time, she can keep them alive. Personality *'Organized' - Nina knows the rules, and when possible works within them. Rules exist for a reason, and that reason is to give order, if everyone does their own thing you get chaos and nothing is accomplished. *'Disciplined' - Nina works hard, she drives herself to get things done, and is good at what she does. Even if it is something she does not like, she makes herself do what needs to be done. *'Proud' - Nina is good, and know she is good. She is proud of her accomplishments. She was too proud to show her love for Miguel when he did not seem to feel the same, and her pride was hurt when she was passed over as hunter...and hurt again when another hunter was chosen who was not as good as she was. She was also too proud NOT to keep doing her job RIGHT even given the circumstances. *'Angry' - Nina is angry about a lot of things, that Miguel only admitted his love as he was dying and she could not save him. Angry that he had refused to give her the Spirit of the Hunter because he had a vision that they would both die if he did. Angry with the Wasps for killing him. Angry with many things, her discipline is what keeps her anger in check, her Organization is what channels her anger to a purpose. She is still angry, but she will not let it control her any longer. *'Grief' - When Nina lost Miguel, her world came crashing down. It pushed her over the edge for a time. She still grieves for Miguel, and probably always will, but has remembered what he would want her to do, and it is NOT what she was doing after he died. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken